1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an security device for vehicles, and more particularly, to a device that locks a vehicle in place.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many designs for security device for vehicles have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a locking assembly that is attached to a vehicle's wheel. and its lower side attached to the parking's floor.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,944 issued to Wolthoff in 1993 for Rod Stabilizer and Clamping Device. However, it differs from the present invention because while the Wolthoff's invention locks the wheel, it is not attached to the floor. The advantage of the present invention is to provide a secure anchorage that prevents the unauthorized removal of the vehicle by others or by the effects of the elements.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.